Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to an operation method based on a common configuration in a wireless communication system and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
Quality of service now provided to UE may be deteriorated or a cell capable of providing a better service may be detected due to the mobility of UE as a mobile device. Accordingly, the UE may move to a new cell, and such an operation is called the execution of the movement of UE. UE may deviate from an existing cell that has been accessed or camped on depending on mobility and may access or camp on a new cell. If UE moves from an existing cell to a new cell, control information for the operation of the UE may be required. A network may provide the UE with corresponding configuration information.
A macro cell having wide coverage and micro cells, femto cells, and pico cells having relatively small service coverage within the service coverage of the macro cell may be installed within a network environment. UE may deviate from a specific cell and enter a new cell while in motion. In an environment in which a plurality of small cells has been deployed, the movement of UE may be frequently performed. Furthermore, UE may configure a plurality of serving cells, may access the serving cells, and may operate. It may be required to provide UE with new configuration information depending on the entry of a cell by the UE, the deviation of a cell by the UE, or the configuration and release of a plurality of serving cells. In this case, inefficiency attributable to excessive signaling in terms of use of radio sources may be generated.